The Walsh's way
by Kitty Black Cat
Summary: Post ep of June 23. Luke makes a decision. No more sitting around. He's a Walsh too, isn't he? Then he'll make sure to get what he wants.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to ATWT.**

**An: **Got assaulted by a plot bunny after today's episode and this is what came out. Enjoy!

**The Walsh's way **

Luke sat on the bench outside of the coffee shop, tears forming in his eyes. Reid wasn't answering, but he knew he wasn't busy at the hospital. That meant he was purposefully avoiding Luke. His heart ached. These last couple of days since the ultimatum had been really hard. And seeing Reid today, having him tell him that he would soon be a distant memory when Luke couldn't get the older man out of his mind and was suffering from the separation even though he was the one who had walked away….it was horrible. He wanted Reid to say something, anything to fix this. He wanted Reid to tell him he wanted him, and cared for him. He needed to hear it so badly. Because the truth was…that as annoyed and pissed as Luke was over Reid's choosing his career of him, after the last few days' utter hell, Luke was ready to actually accept waiting around on Reid. He had been ready to change his mind because ever though he hated that idea, hated coming second to the hospital wing, the truth was he hated Reid and him being over even more. But it turned out Reid hadn't chosen the hospital over him. Or at least, he had changed his mind and then had gotten upset at seeing Luke with Noah, even though he had no reason to. _'Yeah but does he know that? When have you told him implicitly that it was definitely over between you and Noah' _said a little voice in the blonde's head. It had a pretty good point. "Well, I'm gonna change that" said Luke whispered to himself. Yes, he was going to change that. No more waiting around for Reid to do what Luke hoped he would do. Hadn't his grandmother always showed him that you had to do what was best for you by yourself and not wait around on people? Hadn't she showed him to take the bull by the horn and get what you want any way necessary? Well, Luke's last name might be Snyder, but he was a Walsh too, and he was going to prove it.

Reid looked down at the name on his caller ID. Luke had called him. And he hadn't answered. He couldn't. His throat had closed up at the thought of what the younger man could possibly tell him. He didn't think he could take much more of this drama and pain. If he wanted things to get better, then he needed to cut all ties with Luke. Otherwise, even going back to Dallas wouldn't be enough to make Reid get over Luke. 'I got to get that kid out of my mind' Reid thought. 'He'll just go back to his ex and be the happy gay Bob and Kim, anyway. Don't delude yourself into thinking you ever had any chance, Oliver' Reid chuckled bitterly. He really was an idiot. He guessed that now there was nothing to do except go pack his things and finally leave this god forsaken town. 'Damn hellhole' Reid thought. 'There isn't anything good in this….'Reid's thought process was interrupted by Jacob starting to cry. 'Except Jacob and Katie that is.' As much as Reid didn't like to admit it, he had gotten used to having them around and being able to depend on Katie for anything if he needed. She really was an amazing and devoted friend. Reid was going to miss her. A lot, as loath as he was to admit it. And this little guy, crying in Reid's arms right now. "I can't believe I won't get to see you walk or hear your first word" Reid said sadly. He really loved this kid. He'd never particularly liked children. Oh he didn't dislike them, he just….had no idea what to do with them. And children are like animals. They can feel when you're afraid or incredibly awkward. But Jacob…Jacob had adored him from day one and the feeling was mutual. Just now, as he picked up Jacob, he had automatically stopped crying and was dozing off in the doctor's arms again. "Poor little guy. You really have no idea what's waiting for you in this hellhole. You'll be certifiably insane before you even reach your twenties. This town will only make you suffer. Maybe…Do you think I'll be able to convince your mama to leave this town and come with me? Dallas isn't that great of a city to grow up in, but anything's better than here, plus we could always move elsewhere. Huh? What do you say? Can we convince your mama to run away with me in the sunset?"

"You're leaving town?" came Luke Snyder's surprised and hurt voice from the doorway of Jacob's room.

Luke had a million thoughts going in his head. He had to find a way to make things better but he couldn't get his ideas organized. 'ok. First find Reid. If I want to be with him, then I have to take important decisions after consulting him. That's one of the things that made me so angry about the whole ultimatum. He had chosen without talking to me about it.' Luke thought. 'After I deal with Reid, then I'll figure out how to deal with Bob. Hopefully, I can get Kim to help me with that. She likes me after all'

Luke went straight to Katie's apartment. Reid didn't like being around people much so it was safe to assume that his place was where he was right now. Luke knocked on the door, but nobody came to open. He didn't like entering in someone's home without being invited him, but Luke really couldn't wait. The door was unlocked, and the apartment seemed empty, which was strange. But then he heard the faintest whispers coming from Jacob's room. What he was able to hear as he walked to it, made his heart stop and his ears pounded loudly. 'No, no, no, no, no.' thought Luke. The idea of Reid leaving for good… 'That's what he meant by we wouldn't see each other everywhere for much longer. He's leaving Oakdale'

"You're leaving town?" Luke couldn't stop his voice form breaking.

"Mr. Snyder" Reid sighed. 'God, can't that kid leave me alone?' "Are you not familiar with the concept of knocking on doors?"

" Answer my question Reid. Are you leaving town?"

"If I was I really don't see how it is any of your business Mr. Snyder" Reid answered, putting Jacob back into his crib and leaving towards the living room.

"None of my business. Reid how can you say that?" asked Luke, following him.

"Well, it's not"

" Reid…you leaving… that's a big deal. How can you even think it won't affect me?" Luke said sadly. Did Reid really think Luke didn't care?

" Why would it affect you? You made your choice."

"Oh really" Luke said sarcastically "Then tell me Dr. Oliver what is that choice I supposedly made?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I have nothing else to say to you, so if you could just get out now" Reid said opening the door. 'Oh no, not this time' thought Luke 'I'm not leaving when you tell me to this time around Reid Oliver' Luke walked up to the door with determination and slammed it. He then grabbed a shocked Reid Oliver by the sleeve, pulled him until they were at the couch, then pushed him down so he was lying on it before the older man had the time to analyse what was going on. Luke sat over Reid, a leg on each side of the doctor's legs, squeezing them hard so Reid couldn't move and pinned his stubborn companion hands above his head.

"What the hell?" Reid exclaimed, finally getting out of his shocked state. He tried to get the spoiled brat off of him, but the other one held on tight, immobilizing him on the sofa.

"You're not making me leave this time Reid" said Luke in a hard voice, struggling to maintain Reid in place. Damn, the older man was strong. Luke really didn't know how long he could hold on _'You'll hold on as long as you have to Snyder! Get a grip'_ his inner voice said. "And you're not getting away from me this time either. Enough is enough Reid. We need to talk and we** will** talk, even if I have to keep you pinned to this couch during the entirety of our dicussion! Now, I'd really, really like not to have to Reid. I'd like to have a conversation with you as a mature adult. But if you want to act like a brat, then fine! I'll be a brat too. And I'm much better at it than you are and you know it! You're not winning this round!" Luke added with determination.

Reid Oliver was pissed. Who the hell did that brat think he was? _'Oh, I don't know'_ started his inner voice, _'maybe the guy you're falling head over heels in love with'_ 'Shut up!' Reid answered the voice. _'You are aware that someone telling his inner voice to shut means the inner voice is right, aren't you. So you shut up and listen to what the kid has to tell you!'_

"So which is it going to be Reid? Are you gonna fight me or are you gonna be reasonable?"

"Fine. Just get off me Snyder!" Luke sighed at Reid's angry tone. This really wasn't starting well, but what else could he have done? That man was so stubborn and infuriating! Extreme measures for extreme cases. Plus, isn't it the Walsh motto something like "stop at nothing to get what you want"?

"Alright" Luke said letting Reid go. "But if you even think about leaving before this conversation is over, I'm seeking Katie, and my grandmother Lucinda Walsh on you" Reid's eyes widened. He knew exactly what Katie was capable of. She had been the one who had pushed him to fight for Luke. If she heard that he had "screwed things up" and refused to ash things out….well he really didn't want to know what she would do. If there's one thing you don't want to do, it's get Katie Snyder pissed at you. Plus, Reid really didn't want to find out if the rumours about Lucinda Walsh's vindictive streak were true or not. 'I guess I'll just have to listen'

"Ok then Mr. Snyder. The floor is yours" Reid said slightly bitter.

"Ok. Noah told me you had quit from the hospital."

"Did he now?" Reid said in a pissed off tone.

"Yeah" Luke said softly " and you know what that did? It proved to me that I had been right to think what I had been thinking for a couple of days now. You know what that is?" Reid's face remained stoic. "That I'm an idiot." Luke said, smiling sadly as tears came into his eyes. "And that I was right to regret my decision of calling things quit" Reid eyes widened slightly in surprised at that. But he wouldn't let himself hope. He couldn't anymore. He had been hurt too many times by Luke already.

"Reid, listen…what do you think you saw in the coffee shop today?" Reid didn't answer him. "Please Reid answer the question." Again Luke was greeted by an uncomfortable silence. "Alright, I'll tell you what Noah told me when I was confused because I didn't understand why you hadn't told me you had quit. Because if you had…God Reid. You didn't even have to tell me you had quit. If you had acted like you miss me or like you cared, acted like I still meant something to you, I would have jump at the opportunity and told you I had changed my mind and that I would wait for you. Even though it killed me not to be with you. But anyway, Noah thinks that the reason you didn't tell me is because you saw me with him and misunderstood what was going on between us."

"Oh no , I think I understood perfectly well what I saw"

"Really Dr. Oliver? Then you understood that I was sitting there, reminiscing about old times, funny times, like I would with my friends Casey and Allison. You understood that at that moment, I was so glad Noah was friendly with me because I wanted to be his friend and that I wanted to be his friend because that's how I love him now? As a friend? A very important friend, who had such an important place in my life as my first love, and with whom I have lots of great memories, but whom I'm not in love with anymore? Did you understand that?" Reid was silent and tried to keep a face devoid of emotion, but what Luke was saying affected him. Luke could see Reid's indifference's mask slipping slowly. He could see a tiny glimpse of hope in the older man's eyes. Luke knew he was going in the right direction.

"Did you understand that today, sitting with Noah, I was getting the closure I desperately needed? Did you understand that my feelings towards Noah became totally clear and certain today? I love him Reid…as a friend…as a part of my family and yes a part of me in a way. But I'm not in love with him. I thought you understood that. When I decided to be with you, I thought you knew that things with Noah were really over. But you didn't because I…I never told you implicitly. I couldn't. Like I said I hadn't felt like I had had any closure yet. Now I do. Noah telling me to go after you because that's what I wanted, telling me about your resignation…it was what I needed to completely moved on. Because it showed me that Noah and I could be fantastic friends…eventually. Not now, he's still hurt, and he hasn't had any closure yet I think. It's very difficult for him, to see me so affected by my separation with you. To see me…" Luke was crying by now. Quite a bit actually. He didn't know how to say the rest. Didn't know if he would be able to say what he had felt in his heart for some time now. He hadn't even admitted it to himself. This was a very risky step. After all, he really didn't know if Reid felt the same way. But now that Reid had sacrifice his job, the thing that had been most important to him for years, Luke had hope that his feelings were mutual.

"To see you what, Luke?" asked Reid softly, feeling that the answer was important.

"To see me…" Luke gathered his courage. "To see me love you Reid. I …I love you. That's why I reacted the way I did to the ultimatum and afterwards…because I love you and being separated from you, it…" Luke was interrupted by a pair of lips closing down on his mouth softly. The touch remained light for a couple of seconds, before Reid pushed harder and slipped his tongue in Luke's mouth. He slowly started to explore the younger man's mouth, taking his time to map it out and find out exactly what would make Luke moan into the kiss. Luke felt heavenly. Reid's lips on his, Reid's tongue battling with his, it felt wonderful and comforting. He could feel affection and tenderness in that kiss. Soon thought, they had to stop and breathe air. They looked in each other's eyes, and Luke could see so much love in Reid's gaze…He grinned like crazy. His feelings were returned. Luke cuddled Reid and put his head on the other's shoulder while Reid's hand petted his hair and kissed his forehead.

"We're really kind of bad at this, aren't we?" Luke asked, eliciting a chuckle from Reid's lips. "Yeah, I think we can officially say that we suck at this Mr. Snyder"

"Yeah. I guess it's mostly my fault. I should have known you were just being jealous today, that you didn't mean those things. And I should have fought for you. You did it for me after all. I should have done the same.. but it hurt so much when you talk about taking a break…it scared me. What if I waited but you ended up not wanting me anymore."

"That would have never happened"

"Well, I didn't know that. Everything was still in limbo. Plus…well I kinda don't know what an older guy who is a genius could possibly see in me" Reid paused at that. It had never occurred to him that it could be an issue.

" I see a young man with his heart his sleeve. Someone with a huge heart who is always giving. Someone selfless. Someone who by some bizarre reason, is able to put up with me even though I'm an ass. Someone who has made me smile and laugh more in the last few months than I had in years."

"Someone who's hurt you more than you have been in years" Luke softly said, regret filling his voice."

"Yes" Luke face fell even more. "But I'd do it again if it meant hearing you say you love me once more. Lord" Reid exclaimed with exasperation "You turned me into a darn sap! You know what that means?"

" That you've join us, lower human beings?" Luke joked

"Ah, ah…real funny Mr Snyder" The two man stayed silent, pressed against each other, for a couple of minutes.

"So" Luke said, cutting the comfortable silence "what do we do now?"

" Well I guess me leaving town is out of the question now"

"You think" Luke asked sarcastically. "I can't believe you were actually going to leave town. Give up on us completely."

"Well to be fair, I'm not exactly good at thinking straight when you're concerned and beside, you really think Katie would have let me leave? Come on! I was deluding myself. She would have strapped me down to a chair, then locked the both of us in a room until we talked and I admitted that I love you" Luke gave read a 1000 watt smile. He knew Reid loved him, but it felt so great to hear him say it. He couldn't remember being happier.

"I meant about your job. You can't just leave Memorial like that. Saving people is your calling, Reid. And this new wing is your baby. A baby that will help a lot of people. You can't just give up. I can't even believe I thought I wanted you to. It's not what I want. Although I have to tell you, there's no way I'm settling down for a break. I have you, I'm keeping you and don't even think about arguing with me. I may be Mr. Snyder but I'm a Walsh too, and I'll be damn if you'll leave my side again Reid Oliver!" Luke said strongly.

"Damn" Reid said. "What have I gotten myself into?" Luke laughed. It was obvious Reid was joking.

"Oh come one Reid. You love it and you know it"

"You'll never get me to admit that Mr. Snyder"

"Well, well…that sounds like a bet to me. But we'll have to wait for later on. Right now we need to figure out how to date and keep the new wing."

"Pfft! Good luck with that. If me, the head of this project and the one who has the most chance at getting a deal with that Mona woman, quitting wasn't able to change Bob Hughes mind, nothing will!"

"Well, it's true that Bob seems extra stubborn on this but you didn't take into account the most effective weapon against any man"

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"His wife!"

Kim Hughes was a little exasperated with her husband right now. She just couldn't understand him. Selling the hospital to a big corporation? That was so unlike him, so against everything he had stood for during his entire career. And that poor Dr. Oliver. She would have never thought she would feel compassion for that man in a million years when she had met him. He was just so…rude, anti-social and horribly arrogant. But that man was gone. Oh sure, he was still hard to deal with but his eyes…his eyes had changed. They used to be so cold and detached. They weren't like that anymore and it was obvious Luke Snyder was the reason for it. For her husband to ask the younger doctor to chose between love and his job! It was preposterous! She really didn't know what he was thinking. How could he have thought that he wouldn't chose love? You can be a neurosurgeon everywhere, but you can't find a man who brings out the best in you and makes you happier than ever at every street corner! Kim Hughes was startled from her thoughts by a knock on her office door. As she opened it, she was surprised by the sight of the said arrogant doctor holding hands with a hard-faced, determined Luke Snyder.

"Kim" the younger of the two said. "We need your help." Kim Hughes sat down at her desk and invited her visitors to sit down in front of her.

"It's about your husband"

"Yes, I guessed this was about Bob's decision, Luke"

" We need you to help us convince him to give up on the ultimatum he gave Reid. Reid might be ready to give up his job to be with me or to wait until after Bob retires to be with me, but I'm not ready to let him do so. Nether of those options are a good way to start a relationship and I won't accept anything messing things between Reid and I. This has to stop. He has no say in who we date!" Luke voice had become louder and louder during his speech and he had start talking more quickly too.

"Luke, calm down" Reid said, posing his hand on Luke's shoulder. "This isn't Mrs. Hughes fault."

Luke blushed. "Sorry" said embarrassingly. Reid was right. He wasn't directing his anger at the right person in the Hughes couple.

"It's alright Luke. I know as well as anyone how important love is and what it can make you do. Or not do in this case. If I didn't love my husband so much I would be screaming at him, right now. Unfortunately, I talked to Bob and he's not listening to me. I got him to talk to that Mona woman" Reid smiled a little at that. He called her that too and with the exact same amount of disdain as Kim. "But he told me that her corporation and her would absolutely not accept a relationship between a major donor and someone working on the project. Even though the deal is more likely to not work out now that Reid has quit, Bob still seems adamant about selling the hospital. He said it's necessary in these financially hard times."

" But it goes against everything he believes in. No matter what that woman says, those private corporations are always about money, statistics and profits. Never about people. They don't have any of the values we cherish here in Oakdale"

" I know. I've tried to make him understand that"

"I told you the old man wouldn't change his mind, Luke"

"And I told you Kim would figure out a way to fix things and I believe she can. She may be totally different in personality, but she's still as efficient as my grandmother"

Suddenly, something in Kim's mind just clicked. "Your grandmother Lucinda! Of course!" Luke and Reid looked confused at her.

"Luke, do you think you're grandmother and you would be able to gather enough money to buy the hospital?" Luke eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. Was it possible? He knew his grandmother was rich…like really, really rich, but was it enough to buy a hospital? How much is a hospital anyway?

"It would be perfect." Luke said. "This way we'll be sure that the hospital will continue taking good care of people and never be about profit. And my grandmother wouldn't have any issue with me being with Reid!"

"Yes but do you really think she has enough money to buy Memorial?" Reid asked, rather incredulously. Just how rich was Luke's family exactly?

"I don't know but what makes Lucinda Walsh's family unhappy doesn't sit well with her and trust me, she's ready to go at great lengths for us to get what she thinks we need."

"Then that might be a problem, Luke"

"How so?"

"Well, she may not think I'm what you need. Noah was…"

"Oh forget Noah. She's been implying that I needed to find myself a real man for what? almost two years?" Reid smiled at that. Well would you look at that. Maybe someone in Luke's family would welcome him over Noah after all.

"Yes. And Luke is obviously happier with you than he has been for a while. I think speaking with Lucinda is our best solution. Even if she can't buy the hospital, she will find ways to help us" Kim said.

Finding Lucinda had been extremely easy. She was actually in the same building as they were and the trio had come across her soon after leaving Kim's office. Luke had been a little nervous at seeing his grandmother due to how the last conversation he had just had with her had ended up. Lucinda Walsh really didn't like to be told what she should do. But she had always had a soft spot for Luke and she always looked out for her family. Once Kim had explained the whole situation, Lucinda had given Dr. Reid Oliver the up and down look, a critical and severe expression on her face. Reid, who had been slightly uncomfortable until that point, had straighten up and had glared at his boyfriend's grandmother, daring her to disapprove his relationship with Luke. Apparently, Lucinda saw something she instantly liked in Reid because she soon smiled and put her hands on Reid's shoulders saying, "Welcome in the family son. I'm so glad my Luke has **finally** found himself a real man! And a doctor at that! I must admit I was starting to get a little desperate with his taste in man. I had actually found a couple of suitable suitors for you darling, but this is much better! You keep your claws in this one Luke. I just know he's a keeper!" "Grandma!" Luke had exclaimed, blushing cutely.

In turned out that Lucinda Walsh, along with a little help from Luke's foundation (she had a certain lifestyle to maintain after all. She couldn't risk a serious dent in her finances. That money was to go to her descendants after all), really was able to buy the Memorial's Hospital. "My…I don't know why I never thought of that! Don't worry yourself Kim. I'll take care of the hospital's money trouble. Just let me handle that husband of yours." Reid was almost taking pity on Bob for having to confront a very determined Lucinda Walsh. Almost.

Bob Hughes was looking over at some charts when a determined and angry looking Lucinda walked up to him.

"Lucinda, what can I do for you"

"What you can do for me Bob Hughes" Lucinda started with an icy tone, "is telling me exactly what in this world gave you the right to sabotage my grandson's love life!" Bob Hughes widened and he couldn't stop himself from gulping. Lucinda seemed positively furious. "My grandson finally finds himself a real, decent man with an amazing job and you ask that man to give up on the said job or date my grandson! Do you know what you've caused my Luke. Do you know how much it hurt him for his boyfriend to first choose his job and then for him to know his boyfriend gave up one of the most important thing in his life because of him? Because that's how my grandson sees it. Like it was his fault quit, even though we both know it really was yours!"

"Lucinda, the situation is more complex than what you imagine"

"Oh I don't think so. I think I know exactly what the situation is. Your wife was very explicit about it. So here." She gave him an envelope.

"What is this?"

"All the legal documents necessary for me to buy Memorial as well as my plans for the future of this hospital. You will find if you read them, that they are much better than what that silly corporation could offer you. I, after all, care about what happens to Oakdale's citizen"

"Lucinda, I don't think…"

"Oh really Bob" Lucinda said in an exasperated tone. "Do I really have to hire my private investigator to find out the shady deals, broken promises and moral transgression that corporation is sure to have done or can we keep it simple and take the best decision already." Bob was absolutely speechless. He had never thought of selling the hospital to an individual.

"Let me make this easier for you Bob. If you don't take my offer and let Reid and Luke do as they want, I will get my grandson to pull out his financing of the new wing. Then, I will go on our public television channel and tell Oakdale how you plan on selling the hospital to a big corporation who knows nothing about this town and cares only about the profit it can give them. We'll see how the citizens here feel about that! You will not have a new surgery wing, you will not have who I am told is the best neurosurgeon in this country, and you will not have your compatriots' respect, starting with your own wife. After all of this, it's a given that you will not have the corporation's money that you are so desperate on getting and you will be solely responsible for the jobs lost during this financial crisis. Think about it if you really must, but know that this offer is only good for 24 hours" And then Lucinda Walsh walked out, her head up high. It didn't take Bob Hughes two hours before calling her back and scheduling a meeting to make everything about the sell in order.

Luke and Reid were watching television, Luke sitting between Reid's leg with his head on his boyfriend shoulder, trying to distract themselves from what Lucinda was doing and the implications it would have for their lives. Both of them were anxious to know whether everything was sorted out or not. Suddenly, Luke's cellphone rang. He looked at Reid's eyes "Well, here we go" Luke said. "Hey grandma. So what's the news?" Luke grinned, happiness shining from his eyes. "Thanks grandma. You're the best!" Luke said before hanging up.

"She did it! Bob is selling the hospital to her instead of Mona Something's corporation! You officially have your job back Dr. Oliver. Grandma made sure to make Bob put your official resignation letter in the shredder" Reid smiled, pushing his boyfriend on the couch and kissing him passionately.

"You're one hell of a guy Luke Snyder, you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself Dr. Oliver" Luke replied before kissing Reid again. Reid's hands took Luke's shirt out of his pants and brought them up Luke's back. The younger man shivered at the skin-skin contact. It felt so good. His entire body was on fire. Reid started kissing and nibbling at Luke's neck when…"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhh!" came an excited squeal from the direction of the door. Reid and Luke looked up from their position and saw a grinning Katie Snyder, basically bouncing and clapping her hands in excitement. " Oh my God! You guys are so cute! I'm so happy you're together now! Oh" Katie ran across the room quickly, looking in one of her drawers, leaving Luke and Reid to look at each other in confusion. Then Luke started laughing at Katie's antics and Reid followed him, when suddenly…

*Flash* "Picture!" Katie said excitedly.

"Katie" Reid grumbled *flash* Katie had just taken a picture of him turning towards her with an annoyed expression. *flash* "Katie gave me that camera" Reid warned getting up as Luke rearranged himself. Reid glared at smiling Katie Snyder and suddenly he bolted. "Ahhhh!" Katie screamed, running around the couch to keep Reid from catching her.

"Give me that camera Katie"

"Nuh, uh. I don't think so" Reid lunged at Katie but she was able to escape him by jumping above the couch.

"Come on Reid. This is an important, crucial step in your life. I do the same for Jacob!" *flash*

"Jacob is a baby. One who will probably get humiliated by his first girlfriend stumbling upon his mother's extensive stash of baby pictures and by his mother describing every picture to his girl in great detail. I'll have to pay for therapy for that poor kid."

"Awww…You care enough about Jacob to pay for his therapy" Katie said. "That's so cute!" Katie and Luke mocked him at the same time. Reid turned his glare unto his currently cheekily smiling boyfriend.

"A little help and support here Luke!" Reid exclaimed

"Sure honey." Luke approached Katie smiling. She didn't run away from him. She could trust Luke not to destroy her camera. Her roommate on the other hand…. Luke took the camera from Katie's hand and looked at the pictures. Reid grinned in triumph. Luke would destroy any evidence of those pictures.

"Hey Katie, do you think you could send these to me by email? I'd like to put them on my Facebook page" Reid's jaw dropped. 'WHAT?' was the only thought that appeared in his head. "Sure Luke no problem. You still have the same email as last year right?"

"No actually I changed. Do you have a pen?"

Reid's brain decided to start working again. "What?" he said. Ok, so it had started working minimally.

"What?" Luke said innocently, smiling at him. "oh no… you didn't think I would delete these did you? These are the representation of a crucial moment in our relationship. They are too significant to delete Reid"

"Exactly!" Katie agreed enthusiastically.

Reid Oliver looked at the scene playing before his eyes. His boyfriend and best friend were talking together with excitement. Katie had taken out ice cream and they were eating directly from the container while talking. They were laughing and nodding to each other, agreeing with whatever the other was talking about. As he got closer, he realised they were talking about him and sharing private anecdotes. Reid took a good look at the scene again and saw…two peas in a pod. Suddenly, Reid Oliver found himself having a flashforward. He saw Luke and Katie in the future discussing Reid and his relationship, Katie offering her advice and tips on how to deal with Reid…'Dear Lord' Reid thought 'What have I gotten myself into?'

AN: And this is it! Yeah! I'm so happy to finish this. It takes me so long to write, although it wasn't so bad this time. It's just that I have two other Lure fics waiting for the next chapter, but I keep having these plot bunnies jumping on my muse and then I write a new fic! I like getting inspired for new fics of course. I'm just looking forward on finishing those two fics and I'll be working the next three weeks so I won't be able to advance much on them since it takes me a long time to write. Anyway, hope you liked this!


End file.
